


Lights

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Izzy gets injured on a mission and Clary is there when she wakes up.





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 



The ground feels unsteady under her feet. She can feel a pain on her side but the feeling is muffled, an echo of the agony she should be feeling.

There are lights everywhere and it’s a sensory overload, like the first time she used the rune that allows her to see the demon’s heat signature. She can’t focus. There are lights everywhere - demons everywhere.

She starts to panic but as she sucks in a deep breath through her nose, the scent is a familiar one and Izzy leans on the person more. She trust them to keep her safe.

The lights blend into a vortex and it feels like the world turns upside down for a moment before it rights itself again. Soon she’s lying on a soft surface and Izzy closes her eyes, giving in to the unconsciousness.

* * *

Izzy wakes up to bright lights. Unlike the lights last night, these are familiar. Lights that tell of a mission gone wrong, a close call, and recovery.

The infirmary lights.

Izzy groans and turns her head to the side. Her eyes settle on a different brightness, one that never fails to warm her up.

Clary’s red hair looks bright under the strong lights, but the smile that usually lights up her face is faded. Still there, but only as a faint ghost of what it should be.

Izzy frowns.

“What happened?” 

“You got injured,” Clary explains. Her touch is hesitant when she reaches her hand into Izzy’s hair, but Izzy leans into it.

“How?” 

“Demon claw,” Clary says. Her voice sounds strained. “It went through your side, barely missed your heart.”

Clary pulls her hand away so she can wipe her eyes before the tears spill over. Izzy’s face falls.

“Don’t cry,” she says, trying to reach up and wipe the tears away, but she’s only able to reach Clary’s hand. “I’m okay.”

“You’re okay,” Clary says as she takes in a deep, calming breath. 

Izzy continues to brush her thumb over Clary’s hand, hoping that it helps her relax.

This isn’t the first time Izzy’s been injured on a mission, and this isn’t the worst injury she’s got. She has to remind herself that all of this is new to Clary, that she’s not used to this side of their job.

There’s something new in this for Izzy as well. She’s woken up in the infirmary before, and she’s woken up to a familiar face. Normally Alec or Jace, once their mother who had immediately scolded her for her recklessness. 

But never someone like Clary. Someone with no familial relation, with no obligation to be at her side. She knows that her brothers wanted to be there, but it still feels different to have Clary here, to see the care and concern on her face.

“Come here,” Izzy says, tilting her face up and asking for a kiss. 

Clary obliges, kissing her softly.

The situation is horrible, but she’s going to be fine. She has Clary on her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've posted a Clizzy fic? Please be kind.


End file.
